hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Periox Osseaw
"I am ancient, Elizabeth. I have heard the words of the sufferer, and I have listened. I have held war council with the Summoner.... And, to my eternal shame, I created the process by which psionic individuals are grafted to battleships as power sources. '' Ochre Blood Periox Osseaw appears to be a notably, thought not tremendously, strong psionic. He appears quite submissive to the hemospectrum, frequently bowing to highbloods as they arrive, and looks about 13-14 sweeps. However, he is also an accredited experimental biologist, with a particular emphasis on studying the biological origins of psionic abilities, which he refers to as "pscience." This is all a front, save for the biology. In truth, Periox is the second oldest troll on alternia, out-aged by only the Condesce. He is an avid experimenter, constantly requesting DNA and blood samples from trolls. Numerous trolls find this, as well as his passion and skill in surgery, "creepy", earning him the nickname "Dr. Sawbones." Periox is also immensely skilled in Horrorterror magic, having had a great deal of time to practice. Although he publicly demonstrates his full psionic power -notable but not tremendous- the true power of his psionics comes from the immense precision he has developed over his thousands of sweeps of practice, which due to the normally short lifespans of psionic trolls, is unequaled. He frequently uses his psionic abilities to manifest what appear to be physical objects (Though they are technically a high-precision application of force in an area in conjunction with mild light manipulation), and to enhance is other abilities, such as by rapidly drawing immensely complex blood runes, or by performing various surgeries without cutting the subject open and exposing them to infection. He resides in his extradimensional home, The Library. Quick Info Abilities ''"Mine is not the near and petty power of those who call themselves warriors. Mine is a slow, black power, as ancient as the mountains and inexorable as a glacier." -Periox Osseaw Periox draws power from 3 distinct sources: Firstly from his Horrorterror sorcery, second from his abilities as the Seer of Void, and third from his inborn psionic powers. In reverse order: -His psionic powers are a helpful utility for day-to-day events, and help Periox defend himself in a straight-up Strife. They are, as discussed, extraordinarily precise, which allows for a number of useful tricks. Bio Early Life Periox hatched aeons ago, when even the Condesce was young. He was adopted by goatdad, from whom he learned his immense pragmatism. He studied biology at this point, becoming well respected in the field. He had a morbid fascination with the Horrorterrors, but as a young ochre blood, lacked the facilities to learn much about these distant entities. Eventually, he was chosen for a number of genetic engineering projects that saw him report directly to the Comdesce. It was during these projects that two events of note occurred: firstly, Periox designed the process of grafting psionics to starships. Secondly, -and perhaps even more shockingly- he and the Condesce found themselves drawn to each other's practicality and drive. The two met in secret, and developed a pale relationship that soon turned flushed. Periox describes this relationship thusly: "The two of us were partners. Both utterly dedicated to the troll race, willing to perform any deed, no matter how vile, if it ultimately benefited our species. We loved each other for our dedication, but above all, for our competence." Being in a concupsicent pairing with a yellow blood would be a tremendous breach of social protocol for the Condesce, of course- as a result, their relationship was concealed from the world with a combination of secrecy, meetings under false pretenses, and the occasional well-placed dagger in the back. Due to their relationship, the Condesce saw fit to gift Periox with immortality through her touch. Officialy, however, his immortality- and an appointment as the Condesce's chief scientific advisor- was a reward for the creation of the grafting process. Immortality With his new appointment, Periox had access to vast troves of information. While he continued to study biology with great gusto, he also began to learn more about his earlier fascination- the Horrorterrors. Over the course of his immortal life, he became a master of the forbidden magics of rune and blood, paying for his knowledge with the souls of all those condemended to death by the Condesce. During this time, Periox was, in his own words, "a tremendously wicked individual." Mass sacrifice, the creation of diseases and bioweapons that still ravage the galaxy, and dark genetic experiments whose results seemed drawn from the blackest nightmares of the living are but a few of the crimes Periox admits to- together, he and the Condesce forged the troll empire from the blood of countless innocents. His pet project was the combining of DNA gained from First Guardians of the countless planets subjugated and purified by the rising troll nation with the black genetic code he gained from the Horrorterrors in return for the souls of 10,000 lowbloods. He hoped that the reality-warping power of the terrors would bypass the few restrictions on the nigh-omnipotence drawn from the Green Sun- but the egg that resulted from his laborer failed to hatch and was discarded. Durinng this period, he also established his Library- an immense extradimensional collection of books both mundane and arcane, priceless artwork from both trolls and conquered races, and artifacts with interesting arcane properties. The Slayer of The Limes It is unknown who was the true guiding force in the commencement of the extermination of limebloods. But one night, the Condescencion sat in council with her advisors, and from that council went forth a death sentence for every lime blood in the Empire. Regardless of who pushed for the deaths to occur, however, much of the slaughter can be laid squarely at the feet of Periox Osseaw. He crafted horrible arcane bioweapons that ravaged the limeblood population and caused horrific suffering and death. Even once they shuffled off the mortal coil, still they could not be free- Periox's disease sent their very souls to the Horrorterrors in his name. It is unknown what awful power Periox gained from this dark covenant, but it is doubtless that it is as abhorrent as the exchange from whence it came. It is the actions he undertook here that more than anything else wrack Periox with guilt. Suffice to say he doesn't get much use out of his recuperacoon anymore. The Sufferer and Repentance After several thousand sweeps of sculpting a race of lethal conquerors, Periox heard word of a troll with mutant candy-red blood preaching a different way- and preaching an overthrow of the Hemospectrum. Who was this upstart, he wondered, and why did he think he knew more about managing a race than it's immortal queen? He must be running some con, no-one could really think they could stand against the Condesce. Despite this, the pair quickly agreed that this "signless", as some had taken to calling him, must be captured and die as soon as possible, lest order be disrupted. The Signless, however, as Periox would learn, was quite sincere in his devotion. At the scheduled public execution, Periox heard the Vast Expletive, and was forever changed. For as the Vast Expletive was spoken, Periox saw the world of Beforus. For one gleaming moment, he shared the Sight of the Sufferer. And that vision made a penitent of Perix, who devoted himself utterly to the achievement of the Sufferer's dream of a benevolent, rather than condescending, hemospectrum. He knew he could not remain with the Condesce's court. However, he still loved the Condesce, and while he was undoubtedly able, he could not bring himself to kill her- she was misguided in what was best for the troll race, but that did not make her evil. So he fled. He faked his own death, at the cost of some time spent on plastic surgery and a palace servant with the misfortune of looking much like Periox. Privately, he also left a message for the Condesce, apologizing for being unable to show her what he had seen, and explaining that he still lived, but would not see her for some time. Aware that the Condesce could revoke his immortality, he made a dark pact with the Horrorterrors to seal his eternal life and youth. Sacrificing his lusus, and swearing a great debt to the terrors, he managed to secure freedom from the looming specter of age- or so he said. He later revealed that he had not become immortal, but rather, learned certain black secrets by which he could rip his soul from it's body and force it into a helpless recipient, who's own consciousness would be subsumed by that of Periox. He continues his practice of Horrorterror magic to this day, although he has changed his research techniques from sacrifice to experimentation. Periox then established the Cult Of The Sufferer that would later include such individuals as Neophyte Redglare. He guided the Summoner to rebellion, but, disillusioned by the failure of that plan, began a millennia-long campaign of slow, careful subversion that continued until the day he found himself in hello troll. On Hello Troll Investigation Periox initially came to Hello Troll to investigate a potential convert to the Cult Of The Sufferer, a Rustblood by the name of Rizela. However, he soon found himself protecting a young troll by the odd name of Elizabeth who had manifested psionic abilities very early, and was at great risk of being snatched up by some high blood to serve as a helmswoman. Doing some background checks, he found that she had been raised by Karkat Vantas, was some form of mutant. He also saw her strike up a matespritship with Cypher Zilona, who he learned was a product of his research under the Condesce. During this period, he met CobaltArachnid when she attacked Elizabeth to feed her to her lusus. CobaltArachnid would later become his on-and-off kismesis. Periox Revealed Although Periox intended to keep his true nature secret for as long as possible, this became a fruitless endeavor after a fight with Jack Noir during which he was obliged to cast Horrorterror magic. Unable to explain away his abilities, he revealed his immortality and "political leanings" to them, inducting them into the Cult Of The Sufferer. He has since become more public about his history, although he keeps his active leadership of the Cult a secret. Revelations Her Imperious Condescension tried to kidnap Elizabeth several times, occasionally succeeding and necessitating her rescue. The Condesce was understandably shocked to find that Periox was involved. However, she was willing to talk things out with him, explaining the reasons for her attempts to capture Elizabeth . Elizabeth , Periox learned, was the product of his "failed" genetic experiment under the Condesce. As it turned out, the egg in question possessed an extraordionarily long incubation time, or perhaps could hatch only under very specific conditions. Regardless, Elizabeth 's potential power threatened not the universe, nor the alpha timeline, but the underpinnings of existence itself. Periox, eternally pragmatic, carved a set of runes into Elizabeth 's bones. Although they primarily serve as a protection against psionic influence, they also allow Periox to kill her with a word or thought. He proceeded to seal a portion of her power into a Strange Device that he has described as "A cross between a leech, a battery, and the Green Sun." The Device will release this power if either a hard reset lever on the Device is pulled, or if the living individual highest on the list below gives the command. 1. Periox Osseaw 2. Elliex Cropan 3. Her Imperious Condescencion. The Device will also release Elizabeth's power if all of those individuals are killed, and, should an individual die, will notify the next individual of the means by which Elizabeth may be killed. Ascension Following the sealing of Elizabeth 's power, Periox was contacted by the Horrorterros in a dream. He was shown a vision of a rune of great complexity and instructed to construct and die atop it to facilitate a rather unusual ascension. Periox complied, inscribing the Quest Rune and requesting that Elliex kill him atop it. With the deed complete, Periox began to ascend to God Tier. However, as he was ressurecting, a vast tentacle reached from the Quest Rune to touch Periox's body. This altered his Seer of Void ascension, changing his abilities and sign. Periox became able to see doomed timelines as they occurred (Though he initially had difficulty distinguishing them from the alpha timeline from the mess of possibilities), and to freely communicate with doomed instances of himself. As a result of these abilities, Periox has taken the title of "Seer of Paradox". Recently, however, these powers have left him unstable, with a tendency to flicker in and out of existence. According to Periox, this is paradox space deleting him as it believes he should not exist, then restoring him when it realizes he is necessary to the alpha timeline. Although Periox has some measure of control over the process, it is always "excruciatingly painful." Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Haphazard Category:Yellow blood Category:Adult Category:Psionic Category:Landdweller Category:Lowblood Category:Ochre blood Category:Seer Category:Void player